PROJECT SUMMARY ? RESOURCE INFORMATICS The goal of RegulomeDB is the development and implementation of a comprehensive resource to explore the gene regulation at the nucleotide level. We will provide visualization tools that interconnect multiple datatypes. We will allow search of variants using a variety of file formats and allow batch submission for queries. We will adopt modern, efficient and open source technologies, software frameworks, massively parallel search methods, annotation-based data schema, API and web services. By becoming fully deployed from the Amazon Cloud we will provide all data via a data commons style tool box. Maintain the highest quality control, including auditing and validation with automatic testing of software and content.